The wire enamels commonly employed today are in general solutions of the typical binders, for example polyesterimides, in solvents, alone or in combination with customary commercial hydrocarbon cuts.
Polyesterimide enamels are known, for example, from DE-A 1445263 and 1495100 and from WO 91/07469 (PCT-EP 90/01911). Because of their good mechanical, thermal and chemical properties they have found broad application in the wire-coating industry.
The preparation of these polyesterimides takes place in a known manner from polyols, polycarboxylic acids or derivatives thereof and from imide-forming components.